1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an axle beam type suspension arrangement for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Axle beam type suspension systems are commonly known which utilize a panhard rod connecting between an axle beam and a vehicle frame to eliminate lateral forces between a road wheel and a road surface and to minimize jack-up forces applied to the road wheel.
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2-254006 and Japanese Utility Model First Publication No. 53-30618 disclose a typical axle beam type suspension arrangement.
Such a prior art suspension arrangement, however, encounters various drawbacks as discussed below.
In order to provide a desired length of a panhard rod, an attachment point of a panhard rod to a vehicle body is located outside and in front of a rear frame side member. The panhard rod is, therefore, subject to deformation caused by the vibration input from rear wheels and it becomes necessary to give the panhard rod high rigidity or to reinforce same with some reinforcement member.
In addition, since the attachment point of the panhard rod to the vehicle body is positioned outwardly from the rear frame side member, suspension characteristics in the lateral direction of the vehicle such as rolling characteristics are disadvantageously degraded.
When the vibration is input from the rear wheels, it is transmitted to the vehicle body through two brackets which retain the panhard rod on the vehicle body. The vibration input is concentrated at root portions of the brackets, causing deformation thereof.
Since the attachment point of the panhard rod to the vehicle body is located outside the rear frame side member and there is no reinforcement behind the attachment point of the panhard rod, when the vehicle is in involved in a rear-end collision or when the vehicle is backed and hits a curb on a road, the attachment point of the panhard rod may be damaged.
Struts are located just above the axle beam, resulting in a valuable space of a rear baggage compartment being consumed.
Furthere, lower ends of the struts are connected to portions inside trailing arms respectively. Thus, the distance between the lower ends of the struts is short and vehicle behavior is not suppressed effectively during rolling of the vehicle body.